


Light of The Stars

by boneswrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Five Year Mission, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Smut, They are so in love, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Jim is grounded by family, and when he's finally ready to settle down with Leonard and their own little family, on Earth, with the actual ground beneath their feet, Leonard really can't ask for a better way to start the year, that and the kiss Jim uses to wake him up and everything that promptly follows. Cue the happy tears, fitting together perfectly and delving into each other's souls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I apologize in advance if this isn't my best work, and for any mistakes, I woke up with a fever yesterday and still feel drowsy from all the medicines. I couldn't not write this, though, it was buzzing around in my head all morning. A little McKirk makes everything better! Here's to 2017, I hope you enjoy this and feedback is always greatly appreciated.

All Jim wanted to do on the turn of the New Year was to kiss Leonard. His mind drifting back to all those years ago, when he had first met the doctor on the recruitment shuttle, dried blood and bloodshot eyes made a connection and a silent vow was spoken then. A vow neither of them had really noticed until the end of first year, where they were out drinking and stumbled back into their shared dorm, falling backwards on one of the beds and finally stopped running away from how they felt towards each other.

The vow had taken many shapes and forms throughout their years together: _you’re not alone, I understand the dark shadows of your past, you’ll always find a friend in me, you’re the love of my life, you won’t be in the black alone, even death wouldn’t keep us apart, where you go I go_.

But most importantly it all came down to one grounding vow: _I will love you until the light of the stars burns out_.

They both wear a silver band to honor that promise.

Sitting on the Captain’s chair, surrounded by Sulu and junior officers, Jim began thinking about his and Leonard’s life together; from their perfectly timed meeting when they were both in desperate need of _someone_ , to the shenanigans of the Academy, to the destruction of Vulcan and Jim being given the captaincy, to Khan and death and the mess that came hand in hand with that, from board inquiries to threats of stripping Leonard of his medical license, and then finally to the five year mission that is almost at its end, the blond had made up his mind.

Watching the time turn, a chorus of “Happy New Year” busted on the bridge, Jim getting up to wrap Sulu in an embrace but his mind on the doctor undoubtedly fast asleep in their quarters after two hectic shifts. Spock had offered to take Gamma shift, but seeing that Spock had taken last year’s turn of the year to give Jim and Leonard the time together and that Spock had been working for three consecutive shifts, he knew that even the Vulcan was running on empty. He and Uhura deserved some time together after their…reunion.

Some alien race had thought it was a good idea to attack the Enterprise for God knows what reason and injure a dozen crewmembers on Christmas Eve. There were no fatalities, but Jim was more than happy to walk into MedBay and see the decorations hanging around and small lit tree just outside Leonard’s office. The doctor had tried to discharge as many crewman as he could to they could spend Christmas outside of the bay, but had wanted to make it a little bit warm and soothing for those who stayed behind. He also made it a point to stay with his patients until they were fast asleep, Jim joining him for the last couple of hours before they retreated to their quarters.

The rest of the days leading up to New Years were spent by Leonard restocking supplies and making sure everyone was in good condition, and Jim and Spock being dragged in and out of virtual meetings with pretty much every single member of High Command regarding the incident. The ship had suffered from the attack but no, they didn’t need to stop by any bases and that yes, Scotty and his Engineering division are fixing all the problems.

“Did you call Ben and Demora already?” Jim asks Sulu.

The helmsman swirls his seat around to face Jim, a small smile on his face. “They called when it turned for them,” he nods. “They’re probably asleep, Ben will message me when they’re up.”

“That’s good, I hear from Bones that Dem and Jo are getting along really well,” Jim’s eyes light up.

“I got some holos from Ben a few days ago,” Sulu confirms. “I was about to show them to you and Len when everything happened but I can pass them by later.”

“We’d love that,” Jim relaxes back, his eyes unconsciously running over the chronometer again.

Ben and Demora had moved to San Francisco not long after the Enterprise departed from Yorktown, and Sulu had made the decision that when the Enterprise would ship out again, he would stay behind. He had served and it was now time for his family. Jim admired that decision and it even helped in making up his mind. He hadn’t brought it up with Leonard yet but he wouldn’t imagine the doctor would object. Jim had his own little family too, sure Joanna isn’t biologically his but it had felt so right when she called him _papa_ the last time they saw her in person. Through his connection with Leonard, Jim never hesitated in calling the little girl his.

“Go,” Sulu’s voice brought Jim back.

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been staring at it long enough,” Sulu nudges his head towards the bright numbers. “I’ve got this.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. We’ll see you and Len in the mess for the dinner,” Sulu smiles.

“Yes, you will. Alright, you have the con Mr. Sulu,” Jim speaks, standing up to stretch his muscles. “Happy New Year, everyone. Get some rest, you all deserve it.”

Jim practically sped-walked towards his quarters, excitement rumbling warm in his belly and he couldn’t enter his code fast enough. The door slipped open and he stepped in, already spotting the outline of the sleeping man in their bed. They both shared the prospect of sleeping with a little bit of light in the room, both not fond of complete darkness and to keep Jim from bumping into stuff. He was always the clumsy one.

He quickly shrugs out of his gold uniform and standard issue pants and remains in his boxer-briefs, and with what he has in mind, shirtless is the way to go. If Leonard senses the bed dipping with Jim’s weight, he makes no move to show it and that’s when Jim hears the doctor’s soft snores. Jim chuckles and thinks about leaving him to sleep but decides against it, he needs to do this now. He’s happy to find out that Leonard, too, is in the same condition. As in, almost naked, as well.

“Bones,” Jim whispers near the older man’s ear and sees Leonard’s body prickle with chills at the sudden warm breath collision.

Leonard doesn’t stir.

“Bones,” Jim repeats, dragging the nickname out and ending it with a soft kiss to the nape of Leonard’s neck.

“Hmm?” Leonard mumbles, and out of habit rolls towards Jim’s voice which has him sleeping on his back now.

Jim beams and moves to straddle Leonard, his hands coming up to rest on Leonard’s naked chest.

Leonard hisses. “Cold.” He attempts very poorly to swat the hands away but fails.

“Sorry,” Jim chuckles. “Maybe you could warm them up for me, big guy.”

“Infant,” Leonard pushes out, his own hands coming up to settle on Jim’s waist. “You’re warm.”

“Wearing that uniform would do that to you,” Jim moves a hand to cup Leonard’s cheek. “It’s a little after midnight but…” Jim trails off as he leans into Leonard’s space and latches his lips to the doctor’s, his tongue darting out to pry Leonard’s mouth open, which happens easily as the sleep is shooed away from the body of the man under him.

Leonard kisses back with just as much enthusiasm and passion, coming alive under Jim and quickly realizing that Jim is ahead, if the heaviness on his stomach is any indication. They delve into the spaces they already know by heart, their souls mingled together and Jim intertwines their fingers together, moving their arms so their hands are resting next to Leonard’s head, their twin silver bands clattering together.

A soft moan tears through Leonard’s throat when he feels Jim starting to rock against him, and it does the trick to get him to full hardness.

“ _Jim_ ,” Lenard breaks this kiss with the name, both their lungs burning for air but Jim wastes no time in dipping his head further and sucking and licking at the sensitive flesh on the older man’s neck.

Leonard pushes his head backwards into the pillow, granting Jim more space while tangling his free fingers into the blond strands. Jim’s hair is probably longer than regulation length so it gives Leonard something to tug on, knowing it drives Jim up the walls.

He gives it a small tug and feels Jim’s assault strengthening, challenging so he tugs again. He is repaid by a change of speed from Jim on top of him, dragging his own erection agonizingly slow over Leonard’s, making the doctor buckle and attempt to move his hips upwards for more friction but Jim quickly pulls off.

“You wanna play dirty, huh,” Leonard hears Jim’s muffled voice and a chuckle.

“You’re a goddamn tease of a man, I’m gonna come in my underwear like a horny teenager,” Leonard complains.

“You’re gonna come when I’ve got my mouth around you,” Jim licks a wet stripe up Leonard’s stubbled cheek.

Leonard moans. “Not helping, Jim.”

“One week has got you like this, Bones,” Jim teases.

“One week is a long damn time when we’ve been shacking like rabbits at least every other night for God knows how long,” Leonard whines.

“ _Like rabbits_ ,” Jim repeats, unable to keep the string of laughter suppressed and hears it echo in their space. Jim really is thankful they decided to make all quarters soundproof on the new ship.

Leonard’s joins in the giggles and looks up to see Jim’s gleaming blue eyes staring back and him, and moves a hand to swipe his thumb over Jim’s prominent eye wrinkles. And then he’s wrapping his palm around the back of Jim’s head, muttering a “come here” and claiming the younger man’s lips in another heated kiss.

Leonard’s breath hitches when Jim drags his palm over him a few times, and then the strong fingers are sliding into Leonard’s boxers and wrapping themselves around him, Jim’s thumb flicking across Leonard’s slit and hears him curse under his touch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leonard bites down on his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Let go, Bones, I’ve got you,” Jim promises.

Leonard responds by swallowed down and giving him a small nod.

“That’s it,” Jim prompts. “You’re right, one week is too long,” him blows out, holding Leonard’s heavy warm cock in his grip. “You feel so good, fuck.”

Jim rids Leonard of his boxers and pumps him a few times, his eyes glued on Leonard’s face, marveling at his expression, a mix of relaxation and ecstasy that almost drives Jim over the edge himself but he holds on.

If you ask Jim which is his favorite moment with Leonard, it would probably come down to moments like these. Bringing Leonard to this moment, knowing his expressions and noises are because of him making Jim go weak in the knees. Not because of the getting off and having sex, but because underneath all of that is trust. The trust shared between them to allow for moments like these is everything Jim had ever hoped for, it’s what was missing in his life before he met the good doctor, it’s what they both needed and gave each other, fitting perfectly together like a puzzle.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Leonard slurs.

With that, Jim takes Leonard into his mouth, their hands still connected so he uses his other arm to keep Leonard’s hips from thrusting upwards and swallows around Leonard.

“ _JimJimJimJim_ ,” Leonard drags his head up to take in the view, stealing his breath at how perfectly they both fit together. He lets out a shaky moan when Jim lets go of his hips and rolls his balls in his palms instead.

Jim is doing all kinds of magical shit with his tongue, up and down Leonard’s length, along his shaft, the underside of his cock over and over again, a slight drag of teeth here and there along with the swift movement of his very talented hand and experienced tongue was more than enough to send Leonard over.

Leonard tightens his grip on Jim’s hair and manages to hiccup a ‘Jim’ before his release shoots back against Jim’s throat.

It’s only when Leonard softens on his tongue that Jim pulls back, placing a soft kiss to the head of Leonard’s cock that makes the doctor shudder through his afterglow.

Jim moves up Leonard’s body, smiling when he sees the smile of Leonard’s face and bends down to kiss him, Leonard loving the taste of himself on Jim’s lips and tongue.

“You feel good but you taste so much better,” Jim chuckles, his mouth pressed against Leonard’s. “Happy New Year, babe.”

“Happy New Year, darlin’,” Leonard moves his lips to kiss Jim again and in one slight movement flips them over so he’s on top of Jim. “Now it’s my turns.”

Jim giggles, lifting his hips to allow Leonard to slip his boxers free. He could see the lust and love swimming in Leonard’s eyes above him, grazing into his skin. “Bring it on, Bones. Although I should warn you that I’ll probably explode the moment your hand is on me.”

“Is that so?” Leonard raises an eyebrow.

Jim nods, achingly aware of his throbbing erection and pre-come already pooled on his stomach.

“In that case,” Leonard’s words are replaced with the sound of a drawer opening and closing and Jim shivers at the sound of a bottle being uncapped. “How ‘bout you explode when my fingers are inside you.”

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Jim moans.

Leonard smirks, coating his fingers with lube and moves down Jim’s body, pushing his knees apart and circles the tight ring of muscles a few times before very slowly pushing one finger into Jim.

“More Bones, please.”

“Easy, darlin’, I’ve got you.”

Another moan escapes Jim’s parted lips when Leonard pulls out his finger and pushes it back in, quicker this time and moves it around, feeling Jim contracting his body around his finger.

“Fuck, Jim, that’s it,” Leonard’s voice is raspy and low, just like Jim likes it. He continues working his finger, soon pushing another one and runs his tongue over one of Jim’s pronounced nipples, stimulating the other with his thumb.

Jim bucks under him, withering and moaning, making glorious sounds that send heat up Leonard’s back and neck.

Jim’s eyes fly open, wide and dilated when Leonard brushes against his prostate. “Do that again, do that again.”

Leonard grants him his wish, knowing that Jim is seeing stars, not the ones flying by their window.

Jim’s trembling by the time a third finger joins the two, mixed letters drooling out of his mouth when he stiffens, but Leonard’s fingers are still working and a throaty moan is heard, and the pulsating hot white stripes that follow decorate Jim’s chest.

“Hey darlin’,” Jim hears a while later after coming down from his high. His chest is no longer covered in white and assumes it’s been a few minutes, giving Leonard the chance to clean him up before it dries and sticks.

“‘ones.”

“How are you feeling?” Leonard chuckles.

“Can’t feel my legs,” Jim smiles and moves closer to Leonard’s body, his arm going around the doctor’s waist.

Leonard drops a kiss to Jim’s hair. “It’ll come back eventually.”

“How do you do that?”

“Do what? Make you come without touching your dick?” Leonard drops another kiss.

“That and everything else,” Jim chuckles.

“Well, legendary hands, darlin’. Your words.”

“Truer words have never been spoken,” Jim nods. “Best husband ever,” he brushes his lips right above Leonard’s heart.

A minute or hour pass by in comfortable silence, and Jim breaks it with his voice. “Bones?”

“Hmm.”

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Uh huh,” Leonard draws Jim in closer.

“Five year mission is almost up, just a few months to go. It feels like a lifetime ago that we took off into the black, deeper than anyone’s ever gone before.”

“A lifetime or two, yeah,” Leonard sighs.

“And with everything that happened before, Vulcan and Khan and…”

“Me telling death to fuck off.”

“That, too. I just…I never thought I would find this, someone I love the way I love you, someone to come home to and have a family with, someone to belong to and then I found you. I was born in space, it will always be a part of me and it also gave me you and Jo, and that’s enough for me. I’ve given space enough, we’ve given space enough.”

“What are you saying, Jim?” Leonard whispers.

“Maybe it’s time,” Jim says, his voice teary and unbalanced. “We’re the Federation’s best, we did that and I’m so proud of us, and I’m proud of our crew and this ship. We rose to the top and I think it’s time to hang up our capes.” Jim moves so he’s resting on his elbow, looking directly into Leonard’s hazel eyes. “Space…we’ve seen what space does, I’ve…I’ve died,” Jim caresses Leonard’s cheek when the doctor closes his eyes at that statement. It’s something that never ceases to shake Leonard inside.

Leonard flutters his eyes open, letting out a shaky breath, his eyes a little more watery than when he closed them.

“You’ve always preferred Earth, I’ve known that from day one. Yet you came out into the black with me because I asked.”

“I couldn’t live without being by your side,” Leonard whispers.

“I know, I couldn’t live without being by your side either. I want to give you this, just like you gave me space.”

“But the ship…”

“She’ll be in good hands, I’m handing her over to Spock. Aside from Sulu, and us, the rest of the crew is staying on. I want a stable life with you, Bones. With you and Jo and…the little boy on the way.”

Leonard’s eyes go wide, and he moves to sit up, prompting Jim to do the same. His eyes glazing and heart pounding. “A little boy?”

Jim nods with a sniffle, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Yeah. They told me before Christmas and I wanted to tell you but then everything happened and…”

Leonard doesn’t let a moment pass by and he’s enveloping Jim in a tight hug that leaves them both breathless.

They had discussed having another kid a while ago, and while Joanna is biologically Leonard’s, they decided that the next baby would be biologically Jim’s. They would be done with their five-year mission around a month before the baby’s born and they had talked with the Federation about raising the baby for the first few months aboard the ship, taking light missions while giving the crew time to rest from their extended stay in space. The Federation had agreed.

“We’re going to have a little boy, Bones.”

“We’re going to have a little boy, darlin’.”

Jim smiles when he feels a tear drop on his bare shoulder and holds Leonard tighter. “I want to raise him on solid ground, with you and Jo and your mom.”

Leonard pulls back, both his cheeks now wet and it takes him a moment to grasp what Jim just said. “Jim, Jo and my mom live in Georgia. We’re gonna be in California.”

Jim’s face breaks into a huge smile, one of the biggest Leonard had ever seen. “We’re all going to live in California.”

“What?”

“I may have talked to Jocelyn and she mentioned that Clay has a job offer out there and I told her what I was thinking and she messaged me saying he took the offer. And your mom, well your mom will go anywhere her son, granddaughter and favorite person, who’s me, go. I talked to her, too.”

“Jim, I…I don’t know what to say,” more tears flood Leonard’s eyes.

Jim wipes the fallen drips as they roll down and leans in to kiss his husband. “It’s the least I could do, Bones. I’m a year older than my dad was and I feel like I owe it to him to have a family, to have what he wanted but was taken so abruptly from him.”

Leonard nods, pulling Jim into a gentle hug and cards his fingers through his hair.

“David George Kirk-McCoy,” Jim says, pulling back.

“George David Kirk-McCoy,” Leonard corrects.

“I also may have told your mom about him and told her we’re naming him David, so…”

Leonard narrows his eyes at his husband with a shake of his head. “You’re a force to be reckoned with, James T. Kirk-McCoy.”

“It’s why you love me,” Jim snickers, pushing Leonard back on his back and cuddling his side.

“Always, darlin’, always. Jo’s gonna love this,” Leonard smiles.

“It was too late to send out a Christmas gift for the occasion when I knew it’s a boy so I asked Joce to get Jo a t-shirt that says ‘world’s best big sister’ and wrap it up from us. The shirt has a big girl holding a little boy’s hand, it’s adorable. She said she’ll wait to open it until we’ve on video chat,” Jim’s voice bumped with excitement.

Before Leonard could answer, his PADD lights up on his nightstand, knowing that Jo is now awake and calling them. He orders the lights and they both sit up, accepting the request and immediately a beautiful girl with black hair, hazel eyes and the same freckle pattern on her nose and cheeks that she shares with her father pops up.

“Daddy! Papa!” Joanna squeals with happiness and Leonard’s heart jumps in his chest and feels more tears coming on.

“Hey, Jo!” Leonard blows her a kiss.

“Hey baby-girl!” She giggles at the nickname only Jim uses for her.

“You wanna open your gift now?” Leonard suggests, seeing her bouncing up and down.

Jim and Leonard turn to face each other, and they hear Jo fiddling with the wrapping paper, and their eyes say it all. _I will love you until the light of the stars burns out_.

 


End file.
